The Story of Abby Rose and The Morphin Masters
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: This is the main storyline, or partial bit of it, for my Power Rangers Morphin Masters RPG. (I might add the rest of the storyline and character bios later.)
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own most of them. Most are now owned by ABC Family, some may still be owned by Haim Saban and his company. I just own for now Abigail Rose Lockhart, the new name for Master Vile, as well as the Morphin Masters Powers and all the future Morphin Masters. The Rising Sun Academy is an actual karate school which is owned and operated by Renshi Jason David Frank who played Tommy Oliver from 1993 to 1997and reprised the role in 2002 for the Wild Force episode Forever Red. There are two schools, one is in California and the other is in New Jersey.  
Author's Notes: This is just a short recap of parts of the Power Rangers' history, as well as small parts of Bryn's life. I also added in the death of Thuy Trang, which would've also ended Trini's life. She will be greatly missed by all. This history/story goes up to the Wild Force Rangers, but doesn't end with them, and continues past them to the beginnings of the Morphin Masters training.   
  
The Story of Abigail Rose Lockhart and the Morphin Masters  
by: Ashley   
  
In June of 1985, on the distant planet of Eltar, a young Eltarian woman gave birth. The young woman's name was Rose and she was the wife of Zordon. Zordon was a powerful Eltarian wizard who was also the White Morphin Master. He had been imprisoned in a dimensional time warp ten thousand years before in a battle with Rita Repulsa on Earth. She gave birth to a beautiful, baby girl. After giving birth, Rose became very sick, and knew that she would die very soon. In her last moments, she made two very important requests. The first being that the doctor contact her husband, her baby's father, Zordon of Eltar. Zordon was on Earth and unable to come home for his one and only daughter's birth. The message was to tell him of the baby's birth and of her own death. It would request that he come back to Eltar to raise the baby, and if he couldn't do that, to put her in the protective hands of the Morphin Masters. The second request was that the baby be named Abigail Rose, after her. She wanted her daughter to carry on her name and memory.  
The doctor put the message together and sent it through an intergalactic transmission that would take a few weeks to get to Earth. He instructed the nurse to put Abigail Rose on the baby's birth certificate, telling her that it was the baby's mothers' name and that the mother was dying. Soon after holding her daughter for the last time, Marie died with a sad smile on her face. The nurse took baby Abigail and placed her back in crib in the nursery. Over the next few weeks, the nurse would continually watch over Bryn as would the Morphin Masters that were on Eltar. There were actually only two of the Masters on the planet, the Pink and Blue Morphin Masters. Their names were Dimitria of Inquirius and Ninjor of Ninjara. Zordon being the White Morphin Master was on Earth protecting it and Dulcea the Green Master was restricted to the Ninjetti Temple Ruins on Phaedos. The other six Morphin Masters had been turned evil centuries ago and their new identities were known only by the four good Morphin Masters.  
A month after Rose's death and Abigail's birth, Zordon of Eltar received the transmission from Eltar on Earth. Making arrangements with Alpha 4, Zordon left Earth with Alpha 5 and returned to Eltar for the first time in a very long time. He saw his daughter for the first time ever, but because of the dimensional time warp he was in thanks to a battle long ago with Rita Repulsa on Earth, he would never hold his daughter. He contacted Dimitria of Inquirius and Ninjor of Ninjara. Both happened to be on the planet at the time and were always checking in on Bryn. Zordon asked them to take care of the baby for him and to always tell her of her parents. Dimitria and Ninjor agreed, knowing that the baby would never know her parents because of their destinies. After bidding Dimitria, Ninjor, and baby Abigail good-bye, Zordon and Alpha 5 returned to Earth in November of that very year. Abigail was 5 months old.  
* * *  
  
In July of the year 1990, Zordon of Eltar began to monitor the activities on the moon from his Command Center that was hidden deep in the mountains of Angel Grove, California. He knew that one day in the coming years, he would have to call on those who would protect Earth from many great evils. At the moment though, nothing was happening. With Alpha's help, Zordon began to make improvements to the original Morphin Powers. He had Alpha begin work on the Dino Zords and first Power weapons for his new Rangers.  
  
* * *  
  
August of 1993, something finally happened on the moon. Rita Repulsa and her cronies (Baboo, Squatt, Finster, and Goldar) escaped their prison on the moon. Rebuilding her palace quickly, Rita set her sights on destroying the nearest planet, Earth. She had Finster make lots of Putty Patrollers.  
Meanwhile in the Command Center, Zordon had Alpha call on five teenagers to protect their planet. He called Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart, William 'Billy' Cranston, and Trini Kwan to hold the Morphin Powers. With the help of the other Morphin Masters, Zordon had created these Powers for such a reason. Jason was given the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, Zack the Mastodon Power Coin, Kimberly the Pterodactyl Power Coin, Billy the Triceratops Power Coin, and Trini received the Saber Tooth Tiger Power Coin. The teens accepted them, but not at first. It took their first battle with Goldar and the Putty Patrollers for them to completely accept the Powers given to them.  
On Eltar, Dimitria and Ninjor had agreed that Bryn would never be entirely safe on the planet and decided that she would be safest either on Ninjara, Inquirius, or in the Desert of Despair at the Temple of Power with Ninjor. Making a quick decision, Ninjor took five year old Abigail with him to Ninjara and left her in the care of the great Ninjetti Masters who would one day train the girl. She was only six years old when she began her Ninjetti training. Ninjor knew that Abigail would one day be one of the greatest Ninjetti Warriors in the Universe. Ninjor returned to the Desert of Despair to protect the mighty Temple of Power from evil. While Dimitria returned to Inquirius to watch the events of time roll by.  
In October of that same year, Jason took on and tied the new guy in Angel Grove at the annual Karate Tournament. Rita Repulsa took Thomas 'Tommy' Tyler Oliver, the new guy in Angel Grove, to be her evil Green Ranger. She gave him the Dragon Power Coin and told him to destroy the Rangers. Later she gave him the Sword of Darkness that would keep him under her control forever. Using the Sword of Darkness, Tommy is able to capture Jason and send him to Rita's Dark Dimension. Jason battles Goldar and is teleported out of the Dimension by Billy. Knowing that Tommy would need a Zord, Rita finally gave Tommy the Dragon Dagger which would summon the mighty DragonZord. In one last fight with Tommy, Jason is able to knock both the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness out of Tommy's hands, and destroys the Sword with his Blade   
Blaster. Tommy agrees to join the other Rangers in their battle against Rita. When Rita  
has Finster create a new breed of Putty Patrollers, Zordon sends Tommy and Jason after special weapons which will destroy the Putties. It is also a test to get them to work together. After this the Rangers gain the aid of Titanus. With Titanus' help, the teens are able to form the Ultrazord. The teens continue to battle Rita throughout the rest of the year. Rita takes Tommy's Powers from him once with the Green Candle. Later in the year, Zordon is able to recharge the Dragon Coin so Tommy can morph and help the Rangers. His Powers are ever failing though.  
  
* * *  
  
In July of 1994, Lord Zedd shows up and sends Rita back into deep space. He takes over Rita's palace. Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Goldar pledge their allegiance to Zedd. He creates new and stronger Putty Patrollers to take on the Rangers. Zordon and Alpha create the Thunder Zords to aid the Rangers. Jason receives the Red Dragon, Zack the Lion, Kimberly the Firebird, Billy the Unicorn, and Trini gains the Griffin. Because of Tommy's failing Powers, he is unable to get a new Thunder Zord. Later on in the year in the month of September, Zedd finally strips Tommy completely of the Green Ranger Powers.   
After having completely losing the Green Ranger Powers, Zordon creates for Tommy the White Ranger Powers in October. He brings Tommy back to the team with the White Tiger Coin, and again they mess up Lord Zedd's plans. Tommy's new Thunder Zord is the TigerZord, and he has the aid of Saba. Saba is a mystical talking Saber that helps Tommy control the TigerZord. Alpha create Tor the Carrier Zord to help create a new Ultrazord. In November, Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen to go to a Peace Conference in Switzerland. They gave their Powers to Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell, whom they had met thanks to Lord Zedd capturing them a week before, and left for Switzerland.  
  
* * *  
  
Having returned to the Desert of Despair the year before, Ninjor hid out knowing that Zordon's Rangers would soon be coming for his help. In September of 1995, they showed up and made their way to the Temple of Power. Ninjor finally agrees to give them the Ninja Powers. Tommy gets the Falcon Coin, Rocky the Ape Coin, Adam the Frog Coin, Kimberly the Crane Coin, Billy the Wolf Coin, and Aisha gains the Bear Coin.   
Katherine Hillard comes to town and is put under a spell by Rita. She steals Kimberly's Pink Ninja Crane Power Coin and the Falconzord, taking both to Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd kidnaps Kimberly. Using the Power Coin, the Falconzord, and Ninjor, Lord Zedd powers up the Shogun Zords and tells the Rangers that they must pilot them for him. Tommy saves the kidnapped Kimberly, while Billy brings the Shogun Zords under the Rangers control. Coming back to her senses, Kat goes back and steals the Power Coin back. She returns it to Kimberly. November of that year, Kimberly is invited to go train   
for the Pan Global Games in Florida with an Olympic gymnastics coach by the name of Gunthar Smitt. Making her decision to go, Kimberly gives the Pink Ninja Crane Powers to Katherine 'Kat' Hillard. To protect the Zeo Crystal, which was hidden in the Caves of Deception, Tommy took it and split it into the five Zeo Shards. The Rangers then sent them through space and a time warp into the past. Master Vile would never lay hands of the powerful Zeo Crystal.  
After a couple of weeks, Rita's father, Master Vile, manages to turn the Rangers and all the people of Earth back in time. The young Rangers no longer have Powers as Zedd and Rita destroy the Ninja Power Coins. Zordon calls on the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to help protect the Earth from Lord Zedd, Rita, Master Vile, Goldar, and Rito while he figures out a way to make bring his Rangers back to their true ages. Zordon sends his Rangers on quests to find the Zeo Crystal Shards in February of 1996. Aisha, after receiving her Zeo Crystal Shard, sends Tanya Sloan back in her place, as she has decided to stay in Africa to help cure the animals of a disease.  
  
* * *  
  
April of 1996, Billy finishes putting the Zeo Crystal together. He gives up being a Ranger and offers to stay and help out in the Power Chamber. Tommy becomes the Red Zeo Ranger, Adam the Green Zeo Ranger, Rocky the Blue Zeo Ranger, Kat the Pink Zeo Ranger, and Tanya becomes the Yellow Zeo Ranger. Each Ranger calls on Powers based on a certain shape: Star, Rectangle, Triangle, Oval, and Double Bars. Billy graduates a year early in May. Later in the very same month, Kimberly sends Tommy a letter from Florida that says she is breaking up with him for another guy. She doesn't tell him who the guy is, and Tommy is completely heart-broken. Tommy finds out that he has a twin brother named David Trueheart and introduces David to the other Rangers. When the Zeo Megazord was down, Billy returned from Aquitar with the Red Battlezord. It was like the Aquitian Rangers Battle Borgs, in that Tommy had to control it using his mind.  
In September, the mysterious Gold Ranger shows up to help the Rangers. When he is suddenly separated in October, Trey the Gold Ranger comes to Earth seeking refuge from the Varox bounty hunters who want to steal the Gold Ranger Powers. Tommy comes up with the perfect person to carry the Powers until Trey can reunite himself. He brings in Jason, who claims the Powers for a few months. Jason has just returned to Angel Grove from the Peace Conference in Switzerland. In November, Billy goes to Aquitar to receive treatment for his rapid aging syndrom, Tommy and Kat begin to date, and the Zeo Rangers destroy most of the Machine Empire. Trey reclaims the Gold Zeo Powers because they are slowly killing Jason.  
  
* * *  
  
Tommy, Rocky, and Adam are training for a Karate Tournament in April of 1997. The prize money that they plan on winning will go towards keeping the Little Angel's Haven, an orphanage, open for a long time to come. During training, Rocky flies out of the training ring and lands on his back, injuring his back in the process, and is unable to continue his Ranger duties. Divatox, an evil space pirate queen, kidnaps Jason and Kimberly, along with Lerigot's wife and baby, who are scuba diving in Angel Grove Lake. She plans on using them as sacrifices for her husband-to-be, Maligore. Tommy,   
Adam, Kat, and Tanya find a ghost ship and use it to go through the Nemesis Triangle. Before they leave, the four create the Turbo Powers with Zordon and Alpha's help, they also get a new Blue Ranger, Justin Stewart. Justin is twelve years old and a new freshman   
at Angel Grove High School. After destroying Maligore and saving Jason, Kimberly,   
Bulk, Skull, Lerigot, his wife and baby, the Rangers return to Earth for the karate tournament. Jason takes Rocky's place in the Tournament and they win. Zordon and Alpha 5 return to Eltar with Lerigot's help, while Dimitria and Alpha 6 come to the Power Chamber to mentor the Rangers. Lerigot then returns to Liaria to be with his family. Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky graduate from Angel Grove High School in May.   
Zordon learns that Abby Rose is on Ninjor's home planet, Ninjara. She is being trained as a Ninjetti Warrior and prepared for what she must do in her near future to fulfill her destiny. Abby Rose is now twelve years old and turning out beautifully. She has shoulder-length blond hair with ice blue eyes. On Ninjara, she wears a white Ninja gi with white tabi boots, and a sword is tied onto her back. Zordon contacts Ninjor in the Temple of Power to make plans for Abby Rose. The two know things that will happen in the near future. Ninjor teleports Kimberly and Jason to the Temple to ask for their help. He explains everything that has happened so far, but doesn't tell them of what is to happen soon. He asks for their help in the near future, and they agree to help in any way they can.  
September of that year, Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya pass their Powers onto TJ Johnson, Cassie Chan, Carlos Valerte, and Ashley Hammond. Justin keeps his Powers, though. The Blue Senturion comes to help the Rangers along with the Phantom Ranger. Phantom Ranger gives the Rangers the Rescue Zords when Divatox gains control of their Turbo Megazord. Phantom Ranger leaves to help protect another planet from Dark Specter's gathering forces. Two months later, Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave to help Zordon. During this time, Divatox and her minions are able to break in the Power Chamber and destroy it, along with destroying the Turbo Powers. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos board a space shuttle and take off to find Dimitria.  
  
* * *  
  
February of 1998, they meet Andros of KO-35. Andros is the Red Space Ranger. He takes them aboard on the Astro Megaship and reluctantly gives them the other Space Ranger Powers. TJ becomes the Blue Ranger, Carlos the Black Ranger, Ashley the Yellow Ranger, and Cassie the Pink Ranger. Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter the most evil being in the Universe.  
In April, Abby Rose is teleported from Ninjara and taken straight to Earth. Jason and Kimberly meet her on Angel Grove Beach and take her to live with them. Following Ninjor's instructions, they are able to reveal to Jason's parents that they were once Power Rangers.   
The Countdown to Destruction begins in November. To save the entire Universe, Zordon tells Andros to destroy his energy tube with the Spiral Saber. Andros reluctantly does this, saving the Universe, but destroying Zordon. The Space Rangers reveal their identities to protect the people of Angel Grove and the entire population of the Earth. From the Zordon wave, Astronema becomes Karone again, Lord Zedd, Rita, Master Vile, Rito, Goldar, and Divatox become human again. All Rangers (past and present) mourn Zordon's passing. Jason and Kimberly mourn with Abby Rose. They take her to the Power Chamber ruins so Abby Rose can be close to her father.  
  
This is where the story diverges and becomes ours. How will Abby Rose and the other nine chosen ones get along. Will they learn things from each other and protect the entire universe? 


	2. White Warrior

Name: Abigail Rose Lockhart  
  
Nickname: Abby, Abs, and Abby Rose  
  
Date of Birth: June 16, 1983 - 20  
  
Birthplace: Morphin Master Temple on Eltar  
  
Raised: Ninjetti Temple of Ninjara  
  
Hair: Blonde with light brown and white highlights.  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue with a mixture of emerald flecks.  
  
Weight: 128 pounds  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Skills: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and short-range Teleportation. She can also morph into her animal spirits, the Tiger and the Firebird, as well as many other animals. She has heightened strength, speed, and durability. She also has the powers of ground swimming, line of sight teleportation, phasing, multiplication, energy projection, hypnotic persuasion, and many other "ninja magic" powers.  
  
Parents: Zordon of Eltar - deceased; sacrificed himself to save the Universe during the Countdown to Destruction. Rose of Eltar - deceased; died after childbirth.   
  
Personality/Bio: Abby Rose has been trained from early childhood to be a great Ninja. She was taught Ninjetti and Karate by her guardian, Ninjor, for many years. She was born the daughter of Zordon, and sent to the Ninjetti Temple of Ninjara and Ninjor for protection. When Ninjor left for the Temple of Power in the Desert of Despair, he left her with the great Ninja Master to finish her training. Her animal spirit is the Tiger, but she has many other animal guides to unlock from within.   
  
Ranger Powers: White Morphin Warrior  
  
Color: White  
  
Main Power Suit: Kiba/Fang Ranger aka White Morphin  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Zordon of Eltar (deceased)  
Former Rangers - Kimberly Ann Hart (former Pink Morphin and Pink Ninjetti)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Tiger and Firebird 


	3. Red Warrior

Name: Katana Alexian  
  
Nickname: Ana  
  
Date of Birth: 07-06-1983 - 20  
  
Birthplace: London, Britian  
  
Raised: Salem, Massachusetts  
  
Hair: Blackest black  
  
Eyes: Sea Green  
  
Weight: 180  
  
Height: 5' 6"  
  
Skills: Telepath, magic(see personality)  
  
Parents: Carli Sidney-Alexian and Stephan Alexian  
  
Personality: She was raised Wiccan, and practices magick. She is normally calm and collected. She learned martial arts, weapons training, several languages and meditation practices. She tends to be a loner, but makes friends easily. She wears a necklace with a silver cast dragon on it (Asian influence) that she refuses to take off except when showering.  
  
Ranger Powers: Red Morphin Warrior  
  
Color: Red  
  
Main Power Suit: Red Ninjetti gi   
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Human Lord Zedd  
Former Rangers - Rocky DeSantos (former Red Morphin, Red Ninjetti, and Blue Zeo)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Falcon 


	4. Black Warrior

Name: Aceman Beoulve  
  
Nickname: Ace  
  
Date of Birth: 1/19/76 - 27  
  
Birthplace: Gariland Magic City, Ivalice  
  
Raised: Dorter Trade City, Ivalice  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Weight: 120 pounds  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Skills: Black Magic spells from the Wizard class  
  
Parents: Ramza Beoulve and Agrias Oaks  
  
Personality: A fun-loving guy with a thirst for adventure.  
  
Ranger Powers: Black Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Power Suit: Black Space  
  
Color: Black  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Phantom Ranger   
Former Rangers - Taylor Earhardt (future Yellow Wild Force)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Panther 


	5. Pink Warrior

Name: Alexandria Jensen Buchannan  
  
Nickname: Jens, Alexis, or Lexi; Callsign: Burner  
  
Date of Birth: December 21, 1983 - 20  
  
Birthplace: Berlin, Germany  
  
Raised: South of France; Portofino, Italy; London, England; Milan, Italy; Washington D.C., USA; and Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Hair: Light brown  
  
Eyes: Doe brown  
  
Weight: 120 pounds  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Skills: 3rd degree black belt in Karate, 2nd degree black belt in Ninjitsu, a black belt in Wushu, and black sash in Crane Kung Fu. She is a trained mechanic and pilot. Speaks fluent German, French, Italian, and English.  
  
Parents: Lt. Col. Mason and Victoria Buchannan  
  
Personality: Can sometimes be a little difficult, but overall a nice person to know. Jensen is used to quickly adapting to her surroundings because of having moved everywhere and anywhere as a child. This is all due to the fact that her father is a Lt. Col. in the US Marines. She got her pilots license when she was sixteen, and knows enough mechanics that she can fix many types of devices. When she lived in Europe, she took up modelling on the side to give her something else to focus on. Jensen had many friends, speaks four languages (German, French, Italian, and English), and well trained in gymnastics and the martial arts.   
  
Ranger Powers: Pink Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Power Suit: Pink Turbo  
  
Color: Pink  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Dimitria of Inquirius  
Former Rangers - Andros of KO-35 (former Red Space)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Crane and Phoenix  
  
Motto: Ne montrez jamais la crainte face à l'adversité. 


	6. History Lessons

Author's Note: This picks up a little while after some introductions have been made. The future Warriors have also shown alot of doubt, so this is a further explanation as to how things came about.  
  
Dulcea: Then perhaps it's time you're given the proof you need.  
  
*the room darkens, and a holoprojector begins to display images on the screen.*  
  
Dulcea: Long ago, there was a great warrior, named Zordon.  
  
Dulcea: Zordon was the keeper of good in the universe. It was a golden age when Zordon watched over us. Until from a place called the Yamiverse, a dark lord came. This dark lord was to evil what Zordon was to good. He called himself Lord Valkron.  
  
Dulcea: Valkron's evil was so strong, Zordon could not fight him alone, so he called opon us the same way we called opon you. We were all young then, and were unsure of the responcibilities he was giving us. But accept them we did, on faith. *she makes a pointed look at Kyle* But some of us were not as strong of spirit, and were brought to serve Valkron. It became a battle of galactic proportions, until Valkron finally called Zordon to a final combat. In a battle which destroyed the fifth planet of the Sol System, Zordon won, but was severely weakened. Valkron's energies were banished to a nearby black hole, leaving his Armor of Darkness behind.  
  
Ninjor: Zordon, with our help, believed that the armor could be turned for good, and we proceeded to take the armor, and using the deepest beliefs within each of us, created from the peices full suits of armor to empower the wearer. These armors were the Yoroi of the Masters. These armors were keyed to us, and meant to be passed to a series of warriors should evil return.  
  
Dulcea: Unfortunately, we were undermined from within. Master Valor, under the new name of Master Vile, stole the armors and sealed them on a far off planet, called Faelon. With the armors gone, and Zordon weakened, we began having to take up the fight against the new evils that had formed from our ranks. During this time, we fought amongst ourselves so to speak, and ultimately, Zordon was so weakened from battle, he was trapped in a transwarp containment field.  
  
Dimitria: And so we used our powers over the Moprhin' Grid to create a series of lesser powers, to be given to warriors like yourselves. We called them the Power Rangers. Their greatest members, past and future, stand around you as your guides. They have seen the evils that have passed through this world and fought valiantly to protect the universe.  
  
*Jareth raises a hand*  
  
Jareth: But question, if some of you were evil then, and I know you touched on it some, how'd they come back? You mentioned something about a sacrifice.  
  
Phantom Ranger: The boy raises an interesting point. As we said before, we were fighting the lesser evils created by the Dark Masters. Zordon, during one of these battles, was captured. One such warrior, Andros, was forced to make a desision between saving existance... and destroying Zordon. The choice was clear, though difficult, and with Zordon's death, a cleansing wave shook the universe, healing our comrades at arms once more... but at a terrible price.  
  
Dulcea: The seals which kept both the Armor and Valkron captive were broken, though Valkron's seal was less damaged. He's begun to ressurect his Starscythe Squads to come to battle.  
  
Ninjor: And that brings us to why you are here. You've been chosen to become the next generation of Morphin' Masters... our time is nearly gone, and we no longer have the strength nor the youth to fight this evil... we barely survived it alone last time. You will have advantages where we've had none. You have competent and noble mentors to help you adjust to your new life and powers, as well as tools we had to create after the fact.  
  
Dulcea: Will you help us, and help your universe? The choice is yours. 


	7. Blue Warrior

Name: Joshua Williams  
  
Nickname: Josh   
  
Date of Birth: January 24, 1983 - 20  
  
Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois  
  
Raised: Chicago, Illinois   
  
Hair: dark brown  
  
Eyes: hazel  
  
Weight: 180lbs.  
  
Height: 5'10  
  
Skills: Heavily into action sports (Skateboarding, surfing, snowboarding, BMX, etc...)and mixed martial arts (incorporates various styles of martial arts in order to learn the most effective moves in all aspects of fighting. Think Ultimate Fighting Championship).  
  
Parents: Alex and Beth Williams  
  
Personality: Calm, cool, and collected. He's a man of few words, and prefers to let his actions do the talking. However, behind his calm exterior burns the soul of a true thrill seeker.  
  
Ranger Powers: Blue Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Power Suit: Wild Force Blue  
  
Color: Blue  
  
Weapons:   
  
Zords:  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Ninjor  
Former Rangers - Max Cooper  
  
Animal Spirit: Shark 


	8. Yellow Warrior

Name: Daniel Mathers III  
  
Nickname: Dani  
  
Date of Birth: February 12, 1983 - 20  
  
Birthplace: Detroit, MI  
  
Raised: Detroit, MI  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Weight: 175 pounds  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Skills: 3rd degree black belt in Karate, Rapper, Basketball, and Music  
  
Parents: Daniel Mathers Jr. and Nichole Mathers  
  
Personality: He's what you would call "A quiet storm". Don't think that just because he's pretty quiet and laid back that he's weak, he' likes to conserve his energy until he needs it. Daniel has great leadership abilities and knows when he has to follow and also when to step up. He's great to get along with and it kinda hard not to be his friend.  
  
Ranger Powers: Yellow Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Power Suit: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger  
  
Color: Yellow  
  
Weapons: (leave blank please)  
  
Zords: (leave blank please)  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Divatox  
Former Rangers - Aisha Campbell (Former Yellow Morphin and Yellow Ninjetti)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Leopard 


	9. Green Warrior

Name: Jareth Maxter  
  
Date of Birth: 01-10-1982 - 21  
  
Birthplace: New Brunswick, NJ  
  
Raised: New Brunswick, NJ  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Weight: 195  
  
Height: 5'10"  
  
Skills: High martial arts potential, singing, writing, strategy, computer technology  
  
Parents: Thomas Maxter and Kim O'Neal Maxter  
  
Personality: Mostly a loner, he had a few friends here and there. Mostly a close circle of friends, who he hung out with playing laser tag and working out with their band "Valkyrie Ressurected." When he wasn't hanging out with his crew, who at the laser tag arenas called themselves the Franklin Seven, he was working on upgrading his computer, Teletran 3, or writing some out there story. Normally clad in deep green jean jacket, over a KISS Japan 2000 tour shirt, and a green and yellow tech vest over that, with a necklace of a Phoenix rising from a fire cut out of a piece of metal with a jeweler's saw, and buffed to a high finish. This and his silver school ring with a green gem were his only two peices of jewelry.  
  
Ranger Powers: Green Morphin Warrior  
  
Color: Green  
  
Main Power Suit: Dragon Ranger uniform aka Green Morphin  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Dulcea of Phadoes  
Former Rangers - Tommy Oliver (former Green Morphin, White Morphin, White Ninjetti, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Dragon and Wolf 


	10. Gold Warrior

Name: Scott Cross   
  
Nickname: Scotty  
  
Date of Birth: 11-27-80 - 23  
  
Birthplace: New York   
  
Raised: New Jersey  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Weight: 160  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Skills: Shotokan Karate  
  
Parents: Samantha 'Sam' and Jack Cross  
  
Personality: Prone to various bouts of anger and rage, tries to keep it in check though.  
  
Ranger Powers: Gold Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Ranger Suit: Gold Zeo  
  
Color: Gold  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master - Goldar  
Former Rangers - Jason Lee Scott (former Red Morphin and Gold Zeo)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Eagle 


	11. Silver Warrior

Name: Kyle Daniel Highland  
  
Nickname: Doesn't really have one, but will answer to "K.D."  
  
Date of Birth: August 10, 1985 - age 18  
  
Birthplace: Jacksonville, Florida  
  
Raised: Jacksonville, Florida  
  
Hair: sandy blonde  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Weight: 210 lbs.  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Skills: ninth degree black belt in Tae Kwan Do, black sashes in Judo and Kempo. Studying Capoeira and Jeet Kune Do. A quick thinker thanks to quarterbacking, also has good arm strength and is can run fast. Top-level human strength.  
  
Parents: Robert and Marie Highland  
  
Personality: Laid back and outgoing, Kyle is a friendly guy who was raised by his parents with a "live life to love life" philosophy. Kyle has played football for a vast majority of his life, from Pop Warner on through high school. A star quarterback, he has been sought by many colleges but finally decided to go to the University of Miami once he gets out of high school. Kyle turned to martial arts back in middle school due to an altercation on the field. He reacted violently when he was sacked near the end of an important football game. The team lost the game and Kyle lost himself, nearly beating the defensive tackle's head in. It was after this (as well as a two-week suspension from school) that Kyle realized the need for balance in his life, to make sure his mind was as fit as his body. He took to martial arts and picked up on them almost immediately, double-testing for quite a few belts and adding black belts in Tae Kwan Do, Judo, and Kempo as well as studying some Capoeira. The martial arts helped him become a better person and a star figure in his school, spearheading several community service campaigns with his classes and winding up as the class salutatorian in his graduating class. His selfless attitude, intelligence, and ability to  
overcome his weaknesses is a main reason why he was chosen to be the Silver  
Warrior.  
  
Ranger Powers: Silver Morphin Warrior  
  
Color: Silver  
  
Main Power Suit: Silver Space  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors -   
Morphin Master: Master Valor aka Master Vile  
Former Rangers: Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts (future Pink Time Force)  
  
Animal Spirit (s): Lion 


	12. Purple Warrior

Name: Keyona Metallum Silver  
  
Nickname: Key or Ice Princess  
  
Date of Birth: 11-29-78 - 25  
  
Birthplace: White Magic Capital Saillune  
  
Raised: Wolf Pack Island (but was somehow teleported to Silver Hills on Earth)  
  
Hair: Silver  
  
Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
  
Weight: 140 pounds  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Skills: Black Magic, minimum White magic, Shamanism (Fire group), 3rd degree black belt in Judo, 2nd degree black belt in Karate, 5th degree green belt in Tae Kwon Do, and telepathy.  
  
Parents: Xelloss Metallum and Lina Inverse (long story) taken in by Terry Silver upon her arrival on Earth.  
  
Personality: Keyona Silver has been trained from childhood in the ways of Black and White Magic as well as Shamanism in the dimension she originally came from. She has taken Judo, Karate, and Tae Kwon Do since her arrival to Earth, which was purely by accident. She wears a silver cobra charm necklace around her neck. Even though she can use magic she tends not to rely on it as much as she would or wants  
to. She trusts only a few people but is willing to trust others if she needs to. She arrived on this planet after a botched spell by her mother Lina Inverse, who she never talks about. She likes to keep to herself and has a love for life and adventure that  
only she truly understands. However if someone asks her about her past her reply will be " Sore wa himitsu desu!". which means " That is a secret!"  
  
Ranger Powers: Purple Morphin Warrior  
  
Main Power Suit: Quantum Ranger (Purple)  
  
Color: Purple  
  
Weapons: ??  
  
Zords: ??  
  
Mentors:  
Morphin Master: Rita Repulsa  
Former Rangers: Eric Myers (future Quantum Ranger)  
  
Animal Spirit (s) Cougar and Cobra 


	13. Introduction to the Warriors

Time: December 1998  
Place: Morphin Masters Temple, Eltar.  
Scene: Morphin Masters Chamber, round table in the center of the room with eleven chairs. In front of ten of the chairs is a certain color: White, Red, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, and Purple. The eleventh chair has a mixture of all ten colors in front of it.   
  
A man in blue armor and two women in white gowns walk into the Chamber. They take their seats at the table; the man sits in the Blue chair, while the two women sit in the Pink and Yellow chairs. "It is good to see you two reunited, Dimitria, Divatox." the man in blue says to the two women.  
"I could not be any happier myself." says the woman known as Dimitria.  
"Neither could I." Divatox replies. "It's good to be good again.  
"It's too bad that it took Zordon's great sacrifice for that to happen, though." Ninjor states. All three look over to the White chair, which is now empty. At that moment a woman in a purple flowing dress walks in followed closely by a man in all black with a red cape. They take their seats in the Red and Purple chairs.  
"Yes, Zordon's sacrifice will be remembered by all." the man in the red cape says.  
"If it weren't for him, the entire universe would be ruled by evil now. I'm just as glad as Zedd and Divatox are to be on the side of good again. The Powers of the Morphin Grid shall never fall into the hands of evil again." Rita proclaims.  
"It is time to pass on the responsibility of protecting and using the Morphin Grid for good." a young man in full black armor states as he walks in and takes the Black chair. He is followed by a woman in green jungle camo, an intergallectic bodyguard in gold armor who looks like a monkey, and a man in silverish clothing. This final man has long dark hair, and is a little bit of an outsider even among his comrades. They take their seats in the Green, Gold, and Silver chairs.  
"Phantom is right, " the last man states. "We can not take the chance that someone might try to change half of this council evil again."  
At that moment a woman in a bronze colored gown walks in and takes a seat in the Bronze chair. "That is why this council meeting was called, Master Valor." she pulls up some information onto everyones' computer consoles that have popped up out of the table. "These young people have been chosen to take over eight of the Morphin Master Powers. Dimitria and Divatox, for now you must retain your Powers while we search for two suitable candidates for the Pink and Yellow Morphin Powers." the woman states.   
"How will we get these candidates here?" Rita asks.  
"They will be trained as Morphin Warriors first, right? Just like we were?" Dulcea, the green jungle camo clad woman, asks.  
"They will all be teleported here when they are in the deepest part of slumber." The woman begins. She then looks across the table to Dulcea, "Yes, they will be trained. They will travel the universe to gain all aspects of the Morphin Grids Powers." she finishes.  
"Where do these people come from?" Ninjor asks.  
"One comes from here on Eltar, but because of who she is, she was hidden on the planet of Ninjara. Her name is Abigail Rose Lockhart and she is the daughter of Zordon. Ninjor, I do believe that it was you and Dimitria who hid her there?" she asks. Both Ninjor and Dimitria nod their heads in the affirmative. The woman continues on, "The next is not from this dimention. He comes from a planet known as Ivalice. His name is Aceman Beoulve. Jareth Maxter comes from New Brunswick, New Jersey in the United States on the planet Earth." the woman says, taking a breath. "Katana Alexian comes from London, England, but has been raised in Boston Massachusetts in the United States, also from Earth. Kyle Highland is from Jacksonville, Florida on Earth. And our final candidate comes from New Jersey. His name is Scott Cross. Each candidate is well trained in the Martial Arts, so that shall not come as a problem. Some are trained in magic and various forms of mind magics as well, the others I do believe can also be trained if they so wish. Any questions?" the woman finishes. No one speaks up. "This meeting is concluded. We will begin to teleport the candidates here in the next few days." she gets up from the chair and leaves the chamber.  
  
[Katana]  
  
*Katana looks around her large mansion and sighs. Her parents are gone again. Another expedition some where to do something. She was so tired of being alone. She walks to the gun range and looks over everything. She picks straps on earmuffs and saftey googles picking up two uzi's an obliterating the target.*  
  
Ana: That was was to easy... *she sighs and pulls off the earmuffs and turns as someone calls to her*  
Butler: Katana it's time for bed you know that.  
Ana: I told you to call me Ana. *She lays the guns down and turns*  
Butler: Alright Ana it is time for bed.  
Ana: Alright. *she heads for her room*  
  
*Standing in her room, she looks over a waist high shelf like object that holds a circle of candles and various other objects. She relaxes and allows her mind to clear. Mumbling a few words she totally calms herself and opens her eyes. She changes for bed and sits outside on her balcony for awhile humming to herself.*  
  
Attendant: Ana come on now silly girl. It's time for bed or you won't be up in time for your meeting with the governor tommorow.  
Ana: ALRIGHT! *sighs* I wish you all would allow me to have room to breathe.  
  
*she shooes the woman from her room, and then settles into bed taking a long time thinking before she falls into a deep sleep*   
  
[Abby Rose]  
  
*Abby Rose is seen training hard on a plateau in the Ninjetti Temple on the planet Ninjara. She is wearing a white Ninjetti gi, and going through her katas. It is getting late, when her master walks in.*  
  
Master: Abby, it is time for you to go to bed. You need your rest, I sense that you have a very busy day tomorrow.  
  
Abby: Yes, Master. *she bows, then leaves the plateau and makes her way back to her room. Once there she gets ready for bed, climbs in, and falls into a deep sleep.*   
  
[Jareth]  
  
*Jareth had just gotten out of a game with some of his friends at the Cafe Majestic, and was resting near the lunch counter of the lunch shack and arcade/laser arena.  His team had barely scraped out a victory against Red Alert, a bunch of college seniors from the local college.*  
  
Keith:  Hey Jareth, Great game man!  
  
Jareth:  You too Keith.  How the girls feeling?  
  
Keith:  Tina hurt her leg but she's ok, stretched it a little too far.  Holly's ok too, just outta breath.  Lance and David are dropping her off.  
  
Jareth:  Alright man.  Thanks for covering my back tonight.  
  
Keith:  What's friend's for?  Get home man, your mom's proablly got those pork chops done by now, and you got that belt test tomorrow.  
  
Jareth:  True that... Hasta Lasangia.  
  
Keith:  Don't get any on ya, ya got about 5 second.  
  
Both:  Just don't chew it.  
  
*Jareth heads out, grabbing his roller blades and makes his way down the streets.  Once he gets home, he finds the leftovers already set up for the microwave.  After eating and email, he slips into bed, exausted from the day past, and anxious for the day ahead*  
  
[Aceman]  
  
*The world of Ivalice was once that has seen its share of war and bloodshed. But unlike other sections of the universe, magic played a heavy role in the conclusion of the Lion War which took place here. That war was stopped by a warrior named Ramza Beoulve, a one time heretic who the Glabados Church of Murond saw as a threat. Now, after some 26 years since the war ended, he and his ally, Agrias Oaks, were content with the way they raised their son, Aceman, who would unknowingly follow his own destiny.*  
  
*Dorter Trade City, neighboring town to the Orbonne Monastery.*  
  
*Aceman returned to his home town after a trip to the Monastery. He attended church services because he was a devout believer in the church, unlike his father. Upon his return to his house, Ramza said,*  
  
Ramza: So how was church, son?  
  
Aceman: It was okay. And don't worry. The place has cleaned up its act since your time.  
  
Ramza: I hope so, because it was because of the Church's lies that I lost both of my brothers.  
  
Aceman: I'm glad I'm an only child. Anyway, I'm going to my room to study.  
  
*So Aceman goes to his room.*  
  
[Kyle]  
  
*Jacksonville, Florida. Alltel Stadium, normally home to the Jacksonville Jaguars, now the site of a high school combine. These combines allow scouts from colleges and the pro teams to take a look at up and coming players. Very few are invited, the best of the best from each team around the city. Right now, a scrimmage is going on with  
various players. We turn our attention to the snap count*  
  
"BLUE 22! BLUE 22! HUT!!!"  
  
*The quarterback, number 3, takes the snap, dropping back to survey the field as his receivers run their routes. Dodging a defender, the QB has his man. With a grunt, No. 3 rifles a pass to a downfield receiver. The receiver catches it and gets tackled coming around from the catch, but it's a 43-yard pass. As the play is blown dead, a coach runs over to No. 3.*  
  
Coach: Good pass, Kyle. You'll show those college scouts a thing or two about the quarterback of the future.  
  
*Kyle Highland pulls off his helmet, smirking at his coach.*  
  
Kyle: If you say so, Coach Reynolds. So am I done for now?  
  
Coach: Yeah, go take a break and let one of these other boys try to show off. But I'm telling you, Kyle, if you want it, you've got an excellent future in football.  
  
*Kyle smiles at his coach and walks away, helmet under his arm. His smile becomes a thoughtful expression though, as he is uncertain what the future will hold for him. All he can do is live for the here and now. Kyle grabs a cup of Gatorade and plops down on a bench, hoping the next three hours go by quick so he can get out of here.*  
  
[Keyona]  
  
* Silver Hills. Cobra-kai dojo, the dojo of Terry Silver, and his star student Keyona Metallium Silver, who just also happened to be his adopted daughter. He watched from his office as she practiced, watched as she preformed the flying kick sweep combo that he taught her to do, and smiled. He walked out of his office and clapped his hands causing her to turn in his direction. The silver haired woman smiled at the   
person who took her in after her arrival here until she could find a way back home.*  
  
Keyona: I didn't notice that you were there Mr. Silver.  
  
Terry: I told you that you could call me father.  
  
Keyona: But I'm not your daughter remember you just took me in after I arrived in the middle of your karate dojo.  
  
Terry: I still don't get how you did that.  
  
Keyona: It wasn't my fault blame my mother.  
  
Terry: And who's she?  
  
Keyona: Sore wa himitsu desu!   
  
Terry: What does that mean anyway?  
  
Keyona: It means "That is a secret!"  
  
Terry: Why don't you head off towards home? I still have a few things to finish off here. I'll meet you there later this afternoon.  
  
* Keyona nodded then walked into the locker room, and came out wearing a purple tank top, black jeans, and black on purple Nikes. She then walked out of the dojo and climbed on her purple and black Yamaki motorcycle and drove off.*   
  
Keyona 'thinking': As soon as I find a way back home, I'm outta here. I want to find out how things are going in that rebellion against my father's former master.  
  
[Scott]  
  
* Scott Cross had just finished his Karate work  out and was beginning to mediatate when his thoughts were disturbed *  
   
Scott: I can sense something strange, but I don't know what it is.   
   
* Scott continued to try and mediate but each time his mind wandered. Not something for a sixth degree blackbelt not to stop and cause a five star alarm *  
   
Scott: This is not good, I'm not going to  be able to meidate untill I figure this out. Perhaps a few Kata's will clear my mind  
   
* Scott began his routine on the floor, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts and images comming into it. Thoughts of not joy, buy doom. Evil unabounded by truth and light. What happens next is anyone's guess *  
  
[Jensen]  
  
[Berlin, Germany]  
  
*A young woman in a pair of black pants and a pink shirt, walks into her house. Her light brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and she is carrying her gym bag on her shoulder. Her family has just been relocated to Berlin, Germany, for the first time since she was born twenty years before. She smiles to her father.*   
  
Girl: Vater, bin ich Haupt.  
  
Father: Wie war Ihr Workout? Gute I Hoffnung.  
  
Girl: Es war, als immer. Ich gehe bis zu meinem Raum jetzt.  
  
*The girl walks upstairs and heads straight to her room. Just as she steps inside, a pink teleportation beam forms around her, and she disappears from site.*  
  
[Eltar, Morphin Master Council Chamber]  
  
Ninjor: Just on time.   
  
Girl: Wo bin ich? {} *she looks around.* Wer sind die ganze Sie? {}  
  
Dulcea: Can you perhaps speak in English? I'm sure everyone would like to understand what you are saying.  
  
Girl: Where am I? And who are all of you?  
  
Dimitria: You are on the planet Eltar. More specifically you are in the Morphin Masters Council Chambers. I'm am Dimitria, the Pink Morphin Master. You have been chosen to take over my place in the Morphin Masters Council.  
  
Girl: Morphin Masters? Take your place as a Morphin Master? I don't know.  
  
Divatox: Trust me sweety, you are more than capable of handling this task. So why don't you tell everyone here who you are. We, meaning the Morphin Masters, know who you are. But the Mentors and the other Warriors have no clue as to who you are.  
  
Girl: My name is Alexandria Jensen Buchannan, but everyone calls me Jensen.  
  
*Just then a red teleportation streak lands in the room.*  
  
Man: You called me, Dimitria.  
  
Dimitria: Yes, Andros. You have been chosen to Mentor our newest Warrior, Jensen.   
  
Andros: I'll take on any challenge, you know it. *turns to Jensen.* I'm Andros former Red Space Ranger.  
  
Jensen: Jensen, nice to meet you. *to Dimitria* I'll take on the challenge then myself.  
  
Dimitria: Well then Jensen, take your seat among your fellow Warriors.  
  
*Jensen takes a seat.*  
  
Translation:   
{Where am I?}  
{Who are all of you?}   
  
[Josh]  
  
*More and more Joshua Williams was glad he decided to attend college out of state. While people back in Chicago were freezing, he gets to enjoy two of his favorite activities: skateboarding and surfing. Just another relaxing weekend here in the beautiful state of California. Josh has his gear in hand and is ready to take off for a whole day of skating when he meets up with a friend.*  
  
Josh: How's it going Dan?  
  
Dan: Not bad Ripper. *looks at the gear Josh is holding* You headin down to the skate park already?  
  
Josh: You know it. Gotta get there before all the posers show up and crowd the place.  
  
Dan: Sweet. I'll meet you down there later.  
  
Josh: Yeah c'ya.  
  
*Josh continues on his way. He quickly hops into his car and takes off, trying to make it to the park before a large crowd starts to build.*  
  
[Daniel]  
  
*In the huge city of Detroit, Michigan inside a tall building stands a young African-American male. He was on what looked like a rectangular box and he was tapping on it and nodding his head. He wore dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and white and yellow Nikes. After messing with the machine for a couple of more minutes he stops.*  
  
Young Man: There.  
  
??: A Dani!!  
  
Dani: *looks up* What's up?  
  
*Soon a tall African-American male with curly hair walked it.*  
  
Dani: What up Geoff?  
  
Geoff: What up boy *looks at the machine* so....you've been messin' with the drum machine again huh?  
  
Dani: Yea...yea...the MPC 3000 is a pretty nice toy if I do say so myself.  
  
*The two share a laugh.*  
  
Geoff: So tell me, Mr. Daniel Anthony Mathers III what does the star have planned for today?  
  
Daniel: Geoff quit playin, you know we're a group.  
  
Geoff: I know I know, I'm just seein if you're getting a big head or not.  
  
Daniel: Very funny.  
  
Geoff: I know, but that track I was working on the other night is done, I'm gonna start on the new one in a few.  
  
Daniel: *looks at his watch* Bet, well I was working on something for that song, I saved it on the MP. Look I'm gonna go, I'll see yall tomorrow.  
  
Geoff: Yea.  
  
*Daniel soon walks out the room and Geoff goes to hear what he saved, after he listens to it he smiles, laughs and shakes his head.* 


	14. Introduction to a few of the Mentors

Time: December 1998  
Place: Ernie's Out Door Cafe  
Scene: Tables are set up in the cafe. Two of these tables have been placed right next to each other for a special meeting. This meeting was called by Tommy Oliver the former Green Morphin, White Morphin, White Ninja, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
Tommy walks into the cafe and takes a seat at one of the tables. He sets down in front of him seven file folders. Each folder has a color-coded tab: one green, three red, two pink, one blue, and one yellow. He puts the green one aside just as the other six people walk in. The six take their seats.  
"What's this meeting about, Bro?" Jason Scott asks.  
"I was contacted by Ninjor a couple of days ago. He told me to set up this meeting and that Jen Scotts," points to Jen "would be joining us from the future. Welcome, Jen." Tommy says. He then hands Rocky DeSantos, Eric Myers, and Jason the red tabbed folders, Kimberly Hart and Jen the pink tabbed, the blue tabbed one to Kai Chen, and Taylor Earhardt the yellow tabbed one. "For some of you, this mission will come to you as a shock. For the rest of us, it won't be that much of one for you."  
"What's this mission, Tommy?" Kimberly asks.  
"We're going to mentor the future members of the Morphin Master Council. The Morphin Masters are Warriors who hold the Powers of the Morphin Grid and use them for good. According to Ninjor it has come time for himself and the other eight surviving members of the Council to pass on this responsibility to ten candidates, eight of which are on Earth." Tommy says.  
"Wait a minute, you said that there were nine Morphin Masters. Why ten candidates?" Taylor asks.  
"All but one of the Masters are alive. The tenth Master, Zordon of Eltar, made a great sacrifice which protected the entire Universe from evil. Or so he thought." Tommy says.  
"How are we going to mentor these candidates from here?" Rocky asks.  
"We won't be here. We're going to Eltar tomorrow. That is, if you want to." Tommy states.  
"I'm in." Jason, Kimberly, and Rocky say together.  
"Sure why not." Eric says.  
"Alright." Taylor replies.  
"Could be interesting." Kai says.  
"That's the whole reason I came to this year." Jen states.  
"Good, pack your gear. We leave for Eltar at 10 o'clock." Tommy says. "The file I just gave each of you, gives you all the information you'll need on the candidate that you'll be mentoring." everyone says there goodbyes and leave to pack.  
  
[part 2]  
  
Time: December 1998  
Place: Ernie's Out Door Cafe  
Scene: Tables are set up in the cafe. Two of these tables have been placed right next to each other for a special meeting. This meeting was called by Tommy Oliver the former Green Morphin, White Morphin, White Ninja, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
Tommy walks into the cafe and takes a seat at one of the tables. He sets down in front of him seven file folders. Each folder has a color-coded tab: one green, three red, two pink, one blue, and one yellow. He puts the green one aside just as the other six people walk in. The six take their seats.  
"What's this meeting about, Bro?" Jason Scott asks.  
"I was contacted by Ninjor a couple of days ago. He told me to set up this meeting and that Jen Scotts," points to Jen "would be joining us from the future. Welcome, Jen." Tommy says. He then hands Rocky DeSantos, Eric Myers, and Jason the red tabbed folders, Kimberly Hart and Jen the pink tabbed, the blue tabbed one to Kai Chen, and Taylor Earhardt the yellow tabbed one. "For some of you, this mission will come to you as a shock. For the rest of us, it won't be that much of one for you."  
"What's this mission, Tommy?" Kimberly asks.  
"We're going to mentor the future members of the Morphin Master Council. The Morphin Masters are Warriors who hold the Powers of the Morphin Grid and use them for good. According to Ninjor it has come time for himself and the other eight surviving members of the Council to pass on this responsibility to ten candidates, eight of which are on Earth." Tommy says.  
"Wait a minute, you said that there were nine Morphin Masters. Why ten candidates?" Taylor asks.  
"All but one of the Masters are alive. The tenth Master, Zordon of Eltar, made a great sacrifice which protected the entire Universe from evil. Or so he thought." Tommy says.  
"How are we going to mentor these candidates from here?" Rocky asks.  
"We won't be here. We're going to Eltar tomorrow. That is, if you want to." Tommy states.  
"I'm in." Jason, Kimberly, and Rocky say together.  
"Sure why not." Eric says.  
"Alright." Taylor replies.  
"Could be interesting." Kai says.  
"That's the whole reason I came to this year." Jen states.  
"Good, pack your gear. We leave for Eltar at 10 o'clock." Tommy says. "The file I just gave each of you, gives you all the information you'll need on the candidate that you'll be mentoring." everyone says there goodbyes and leave to pack.  
  
[part 3]  
  
*After Tommy and the others had teleported to Eltar, they were shown to their quarters. They did a little unpacking, then met Ninjor and Dimitria in the Training Room.*  
Ninjor: Thank you for coming, Rangers and friends.  
Kimberly: It wasn't a problem, Ninjor.  
Jason: So where are these Warriors we're supposed to help you with?  
Dimitria: They shall be arriving late tonight. They know not of their destinies yet, but soon many things will be revealed to them and you as well.  
Ninjor: You did read the files I sent to Tommy, right?  
Everyone: Yes.  
Rocky: This should be interesting.  
Ninjor: There are some people we believe that you should meet. Some of them you would only recognize because of your pasts.  
*In walk the other Morphin Masters.*  
Tommy: Dulcea?  
Kimberly: I thought you couldn't leave the Ninjetti Ruins of Phaedos?  
Dulcea: I couldn't. When Zordon sacrificed himself for the good of the Universe, the spell that was long ago placed on me was lifted.   
Rocky: As much as I miss Zordon, it's good to know that you're no longer restriced to just the sacred Ruins.  
*Zedd walks over to Jason.*  
Zedd: It is good to see you again, Red Ranger.  
Jason: Who are you?  
Zedd: I am Lord Zedd, or at least I was him. You may still call me Zedd though. I am the Red Morphin Master. When Zordon sacrificed himself, the other Morphin Masters and myself that were turned evil were transformed back to their original forms.  
Rita: We regret everything we did when we were evil. We wish there was a way to make it up to you Rangers completely, but we know we probably never will.  
Jason: All is forgotten.  
*Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Master Valor, and Divatox all nod.*  
Valor: We have business we must attend to.  
Goldar: Yes, so far eight Warriors have been chosen. One from this very planet, but she is on another planet for her protection. One is from another dimention, and the other five are from Earth. There is one more, but at the moment we know not where he comes from.  
Divatox: The eight of you have been called here to help in their training.  
Kai: I understand that Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and Rocky are former Rangers, but the rest of us aren't. We've never been Rangers, so how can we help you train these Warriors?  
Dimitria: Your time as Rangers is yet to come, Kai.   
Rita: When it is time for you to join your Ranger Team, we will send you to them.  
Taylor: Alright. So in the meantime, what are we to do?  
Zedd: Prepare.  
Ninjor: The Warriors will be here later on tonight, so I suggest you learn what you can of them and the Powers that they must receive.  
*The former and future Rangers nod. They then start to spread themselves out amongst the Training Room and begin to study.* 


	15. Wake Up Calls

*Later that morning, Tommy and the others get up. They meet in a meeting room.*  
  
Jason: Wake up call, Bro?  
Tommy: Yep. Here's who you wake up. Jen, you get to wake up Kyle. Taylor, Aceman is all your's. Eric, Key needs to be woken up. Kimberly, you get Abby. Jason, wake up Scott. Rocko, Ana is your's to wake up. I'll take care of Jareth. Kai, I'm sorry, but your Warrior isn't here yet.  
Kai: That's all right, I can get in some extra training or wait for them to all show up.  
Tommy: Thanks, man.  
  
*The other seven leave to wake up their respective Warriors.*  
  
[Abby Rose]  
  
*Kimberly walks into Abby's room. She pulls back the black comforter and sheets. She starts to gently shake Abby Rose.*  
  
Kimberly: Come on, wake up. Time to get up, Abby.  
  
*Abby stirs and starts to try to roll over, but Kimberly stops her. Abby's eyes fly open.*  
  
Abby: What? Who are you?  
  
Kimberly: Kimberly Hart. Come on, Abby, it's time to get up.  
  
Abby: Fine. *she gets up and walks over to the chest. Opening it, she finds a clean white Ninjetti gi, and goes into the bathroom to shower and put it on. Twenty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom fully dressed with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.* Let's go.   
  
*Abby and Kimberly walk to the meeting room to wait for the others.*  
  
[Aceman]  
  
*Taylor enters Aceman's room and says,*  
  
Taylor: Rise and shine, sleepy head.  
  
Aceman: Relax. I'm already up. Mind telling me what this is about?  
  
Taylor: Don't worry. Your questions will be answered. Now if you'll get changed and follow me.  
  
Aceman: Okay.  
  
*Aceman took a bath and then changed into some new clothes. Then he followed her out of his room.*  
  
Aceman: *thinks* Why do all the pretty ones have to bark out the orders? *snickers*  
  
Taylor: By the way, my name is Taylor Earhardt. I'm sure we'll get along swell together.  
  
Aceman: We'll see.  
  
[Ana]  
  
*Rocky walks down the hall and to the door of Ana's room. He knocks softly, and she opens the door having woken earlier. She's showered and put on the outfit provided her. Rocky smiles and offers his hand*  
  
Roc: Hi, I'm Rocky. Nice to meet you.  
Ana: *Doesn't shake his hand watching him cautiously* Mind telling me why I'm not in my own bed?  
Rocky: No one is going to hurt you. I don't bite. I only nibble...   
Ana: *Raises one eyebrow* Right.... So where's the food?  
Rocky: Now you're talking. *Steps back so she can enter the hall*  
  
*Ana laughs a little and follows Rocky back to the main room*   
  
[Jareth]  
  
*Jareth groans as he wakes up, the sun streaming in through the window. The first thing he noticed as he awoke is that this wasn't his bed. It's one of those things a person realizes in the first thoughts of the morning. The second, he made sure his curtains in his home covered the window so no light shone in.*  
  
?????: Good morning.  
  
*Jareth groaned and looked up, blinking seeing a man in short spiked brown hair sitting in a chair in the all green room*  
  
Jareth: Who the...  
  
?????: I'm Tommy Oliver... and you're Jareth Maxter.  
  
Jareth: Yeah...  
  
Tommy: Well, you got a busy day ahead of you, so I'll step out so you can get ready.  
  
Jareth: Wait a sec... *Tommy stops as he was walking out* Where in Paladine's name am I?  
  
Tommy: That's the fun part... get dressed man.  
  
*Tommy steps out, and Jareth gets up out of bed, getting into a pair of green jeans, a green jean jacket with a yellow tech vest, and pulling on his "KISS Japan Tour 2000" T-Shirt. A quick run of his fingers through his hair to straighten his hair out, before pulling on his sneakers and heading out to join Tommy*   
  
[Kyle]  
  
*Jen walks into a room and finds a very pissed looking Kyle staring at her. She tries to diffuse the situation she already feels getting fishy with a smile and a little wave.*  
  
Jen: Hi, I'm Jen Scotts.  
  
Kyle: *sitting with his arms crossed and looking up at her* Kyle Highland. Mind telling me what I'm doing here, and why you felt like I was enough of a threat to lock the door?  
  
Jen: Sorry, that was a precaution... that we felt we needed to take. You been awake long?  
  
Kyle: Three hours and fourteen minutes.  
  
*Jen's eyes widen and she then smirks*  
  
Jen: You sound like me. At least, how I used to be. Suspicious of everything, always asking questions. Defensive.  
  
Kyle: Only because I went to sleep in my own bed and then woke up here. I'm a pretty nice guy normally.  
  
Jen: One of the most popular guys in your school, actually. Captain of the football team. One of the best martial artists in the state of Florida.  
  
Kyle: *raises an eyebrow* So you do know about me, then.  
  
Jen: *nodding* I did my research.  
  
Kyle: *smirks a little* I can respect that... I take great lengths to not let a lot of people know about everything I do.  
  
Jen: I know. It was incredibly hard to get all your files. But we did it.  
  
Kyle: So what happens now? You take me to never-neverland?  
  
Jen: Something like that. C'mon, I'll show you.  
  
*She offers her hand and Kyle takes it tentatively, following her out of the room and into the meeting room. He smooths out his black shirt and black jeans, running a hand through his spiky hair.*  
  
[Key]  
  
* Eric walks into Key's room and sees her staring at the door, the moment he steps in Key gets up and punches him in the face.*  
  
Eric `holding his face': What the heck was that for?  
  
Key: Kidnapping me, putting me in this room, locking me in, and teleporting me here against my will. I've had enough of that happening.  
  
Eric: I'm not the one who teleported you here and I didn't deserve to get punched in the face.  
  
Key `crossing her arms in front of her looking directly at Eric': You did too you creep, you locked me in this blasted room. You're lucky you don't work for Zelas.  
  
Eric `confused': Who is Zelas?  
  
Key: That's a secret and someone that you have no business messing with.  
  
Eric: So you're from another dimension huh?  
  
Key: How did you know that?  
  
Eric: A little research, your parents are Lina Inverse Metalliun and Xellos Metallium, a messed up spell resulted in you being teleported to Earth into our dimension, you were taken in by Terry Silver the founder of Kobra-kai dojo which has recently opened in Silver Hills....my old hometown. As well as his top student, so tell me   
what's a rich girl like you doing here. `smirking' You don't seem the type.  
  
Key 'smiling': Little cute arrogant man did his research. And if you did it correctly you would know that Terry Silver is NOT my father.  
  
Eric: Of course I did, Keyona Metallium Silver or Key. Besides I know he's not your father.  
  
Key: That's nice and all but who are you.  
  
Eric: Eric Myers, but seeing as though you from a different dimension it was somewhat hard thing to do, Key.  
  
Key: I like my secrets.  
  
Eric: So how long were you wake.  
  
Key: From the moment I got here.  
  
Eric: Since you realized that you were here and not at home.  
  
Key: Two hours and 57 minutes.  
  
Eric: You're weird do you know that.  
  
Key: You're a creep did you know that.  
  
Eric: Trust me I know, and I've been called worse than a creep. In fact that's why I left Silver Hills, to get away from that.  
  
Key: So what are you going to do with me anyway? I hope it doesn't involve lots of pain.  
  
Eric: Don't worry it doesn't and if you would come with me I can prove that. C'mon Key.  
  
* Eric walked out of the room followed by Key and on pure instinct grabbed his hand and held it in hers. The both of them soon walk into the meeting room. Key runs her fingers though her silver hair, and straightens the purple outfit she discovered when she was roaming in her room.*   
  
Key `thinking': He's really cute, too bad he acts like a creep, but I swear by the end of our time together he's going to be singing a different tune. Because I'm going to get him to kiss me just once. 


	16. Training Jareth and Abby style

*Jareth moves forward slowly, feinting a forward kick*   
*Abby senses his intentions and slides just barely to the side, getting out of the way. *  
Abby: *telepathically* {Hate to tell you this, Jareth, but I'm not that easily tricked.}   
*he tenses and slips forward with a feinted spin kick, much more agressive*  
*Abby decides maybe she should have just a little fun, so she line of site teleports just a few feet behind Jareth. She then sweeps him off his feet.*   
*He groans as he falls to his back, and flips up, glaring*   
Jareth: That wasn't right.   
Abby: Fine, I won't use any more Ninjetti tricks.  
*She then throws out a hard roundhouse kick to Jareth's mid section.*  
*he grabs her foot in mid kick, and twists it to send her spinning to the mat*  
*Just as Abby hits the mat, she grabs ahold of Jareth's ankle and pulls him down as well.*  
*tenses and twists her ankle hold around to put her in a figure four variant*   
{Hey, if I can't use my Ninjetti skills, you can't use wrestling on me.}   
Jareth: Talk out loud... it makes for better atmosphere. And wrestling is a sound combat form.   
Abby: Oh . . . so you want atmosphere huh? How's this? *Abby manages to reverse Jareth's hold on her ankle. She flips away for a second to regain her balance.*   
*he rolled along the ground and took a low defensive posture*   
*Abby watches Jareth for a moment, trying to figure him out without tapping into his mind with her telepathy.*   
*he rolled forward along the ground before springing up and executing a flip kick*   
*Abby hit the ground, not expecting the attack like that. She rolls out of his way, then handsprings up. She ends up in front of Jareth. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she flips him forward to wear he lands on his back with her ending up sitting on him.*  
Jareth: WHOA! *falls flat on his back with her on top of him* Ya know if ya wanted to be on top, ya shoulda told me.   
Abby: *teasingly* I thought I just did.   
Jareth: Nah.... I'm just being gracious.  
*Abby gets an idea, while still sitting on Jareth, she reaches down and starts to tickle him.*   
Jareth: OH NO YOU DO NOT!!! *howling from the tickling, he tries to fight his way from her grasp*   
*Abby is persistant and won't let up any. She starts to laugh as Jareth squirms.*   
*he finally closes his eyes, and focuses all his weight to buck her off of him, rolling backwards to land on top of her, pulling his fist back to strike her face.*  
*Abby closes her eyes, then concentrates on his fist.*   
*he slams down to ward her, but stops an inch away, and flicks her nose*  
Abby: I'll get you for that. *she then focuses harder on his fist, and forces it away from her face with her telekinesis. It lands hard on the mat just inches from her head. Abby looks up and smiles, as he hasn't pinned her hands down. She starts to tickle him again, and manages to roll him back over onto his back, again pinning him.*   
Kimberly: Should we break this up yet?  
Tommy: I dunno... I think the training needs a little work.   
Kimberly: What you think Abby needs to work on her tickling technique more?   
Tommy: I think Jareth needs to get his tickle defense up.  
*Kimberly laughs.*   
Abby: *continues tickling Jareth.* Do you want some mercy? I might be nice enough to grant mercy, but only for you.   
Jareth: *focuses his thoughts* I won't ask mercy of you... Just a fighting chance.  
Abby: I guess I can be nice enough for that. *Abby quickly rolls away, knowing Jareth will probably try something else. She drops into a defensive stance.* But only because I'm so nice.  
*he flips up to his feet, and steps back.*  
*Abby clears her mind, and focuses her energy. She then flips over to Jareth and launches a spinning back kick with a round punch to his chest and lower body.*   
*he rolls forward as she launched toward him and executed an upright kick as she sailed over him*   
*Abby just barely managed to block his upright kick, yet landed on her feet behind him. She then trips him again, sits back down on him, and pulls her hand back for a punch of her own.*   
Kimberly: How about now? I do believe that they are evenly matched, unless you count in the tickling department. Then Abby's got Jareth beat.   
Tommy: I'm sure Jareth's got some hidden talent.   
Kimberly: Oh really, and what do you believe that could be? I mean, if Abby were to use her Ninjetti training, I bet she could beat Jareth with her eyes closed.   
*Jareth gets back to his feet, and leaps forward, up and over her, spinning in mid air before grabing her arms and bracing them in a dead lock and pushing her to her knees*   
*Abby falls to her knees, yet using Jareth's move to his disadvantage, forces him to his knees as well.*   
*he doesn't mind that but his hold still remains*   
Tommy: Now's the time to end it.  
Kimberly: Alright you two. That's enough for now.   
*Jareth nods and releases Abby*   
*Abby lets go of Jareth.*  
Tommy: Looks like a tie... next time you two go at it with weapons.   
Abby: Great. Do we get to choose our weapons?   
*Tommy looks to Kim.*  
Kimberly: We'll think about that.  
*Abby gets to her feet.*  
*Jareth bows to Abby in appreciation for a good workout.*  
*Abby also bows to Jareth, not only in appreciation, but respect for his talent.*   
Kimberly: Alright, while the other groups go through some sparring and other training, why don't the two of you meditate for a little while? Clear your minds completely. Try to sense your link to the Morphin Grid.   
*Abby nods, then sits down on the ground. She closes her eyes.*  
*Jareth nods and kneels beside Abby, eyes closed, hands held before him in a meditation position*   
*Abby smiles as she senses Jareth nearby. She focuses intently on the Power and the Morphin Grid like she had been taught at the Ninjetti Temple.* 


End file.
